itsmadfunnyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of MAD Fanon episodes
This is a list of MAD Fanon episodes, created by its fans. Season 1 *1a. Green Loontern *1b. IParty *1c. Dino Dan vs. Wild *2a. Despicable Rabbids *2b. Late Night with Jimmy Two-Shoes *3a. Guess Who's Stole Christmas *3b. We Got the Fresh Beat Band *4a. Sean Saves the Wonderful World of Disney *4b. Total Sitcom Island *4c. TransBOREmores Rescue Bots *5a. Oklahoma Alone *5b. The Spiderwick Chronicles of Narnia *6a. Dumbtanic *6b. My Life as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle *7a. The Amazing Spider-Minaj 2 *7b. Hello Ladies' Man: A Star Worse Parody *7c. Dino Dan Flavin *8a. King Donkey Kong *8b. The Maddest Loser *9a. The Thing *9b. MNA *10a. The Never-Ending West Side Story *10b. Bonnie and Clyde and Lilo and Stitch *11a. Strong Bad E-Mail Call *11b. New Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *12a. Charlie Chocolate Factory *12b. Despicable Roger and Me *13a. In-Seuss-tion *13b. Full Mouse *13c. Big Time Sugar Rush Season 2 *14a. The Rocky Mountain High Horror Picture Show *14b. Armageddon Now *15a. Younger Street *15b. TransBOREmores Rescue Biskits *16a. 50 Days to Kill Goodbye *16b. Wii Fit Boot Camp *16c. The Muppet Master *17a. Poop Fiction *17b. Super Robot Mickey Rooney Team Hyperforce Go! *18a. Charlie and the Disney Factory *18b. Ramen Rider *19a. Green Lantunes *19b. Schmucca *20a. Gawsh-Zilla *20b. Nostalgia Critical Reaction to 24 *21a. Indiana Bones *21b. Yin Yang Yogi! *22a. Kung Fu Panda Express *22b. Mighty Morphin' Power Rango *23a. SMURFOPS *23b. Degrassi: GX *24a. Danny Phanty and Stocking *24b. Adventure Crime *24c. Dan Flavin vs. *25a. Where The Wild Kings Are *25b. Spongebob Squarephants *26a. Bugrats *26b. Wakko's Modern Life *26c. Ying Yang Yo Gabba Gabba! Season 3 *27a. Kid Vs. Cats and Dogs *27b. Scooby Dude, What Would Happen? *28a. Bruce Wi *28b. Scooby-Doo, Where's My Car?! *29a. Micheal Jackson & The Olympians *29b. Team Rocket Power! *30a. Alice in Blunderland *30b. My Little Villain: Fiendship is Chaos *31a. Cloudy with a Chance of Armageddon *31b. Tiny Toon Avengers *32a. Finding Neo *32b. Chowderheads! *33a. Monsters Vs. Predators *33b. Dragon Five-O *34a. Luna v Jimmy Neutron: Dawn of Young Scientists *34b. Deavis and Dumbhead *35a. Fairly Matters *35b. Invader Jim *36a. Yes Deer *36b. My Fair Wife And Kids *37a. King Of The Drill *37b. American Mad *38a. The Powderpuff Girls *38b. Earthworm Zim *39a. The Land After Time *39b. Captain Thunderpants Season 4 *1a. No Averagers Jill *1a. The Iron Man Giant *40a. Fairly Odd Potter *40b. Hoppy Days *41a. Robin Hoodwinked *41b. Friday the 13th Begins *42a. Sym-Bionic Teen Titans *42b. Young Justice League *43a. Ben 10 and a Half-Men *43b. Generator Shrek *44a .World of Snorecraft *44b. The Garfland Show *45a. The Problempuff Girls *45b. The Mighty Bea! *46a. T.U.F.F. Guppie *46b. Cops Kids: All the Crime in the World *47a. Fantastic Star Fox *47b. A.N.T. Puppy *48a. Criminal Megaminds *48b. Dan Vs. The World *49a. Mr. Popper's Ponies *49b. Super Mordecai Brothers *50a. Good Luck Chowder *50b. Bucket and Jake's Epic Adventure Times *51a. Larney and Friends *51b. Hey Tucker! *52a. Revenge Of The Mommy *52b. The Box and The Hound *53a. The Chuckie Black and Snoopy Show *53b. A.N.T.-amaniacs *54a. Married Without Children *54b. The Princess and The Fog *55a. Are We Here Yet? *55b. Total Sitcom: Revenge Of The Island *56a. Barnyarn *56b. A Squak-work Orange *57a. Raiders of the Lost Empire *57b. Terminator Cars *57c. The A.N.T. Vengers *58a. The Angry Games *58b. BAKU-rade *59a. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Gremlins *59b. Heavy Metal Iron Man *60a. The Jungle Hook *60b. Walt Dizzy Pictures *61a. The Zim Adventures Of Billy And Sandy *61b. Courage The Howdy Dog *62a. Nikki-lodeon *62b. Cartune Network *63a. Richie Ricotta's Mighty Robot *63b. The Fair Adventures Of Super Diaper Baby *63c. Angry Birds Stella and Sam *64a. Mother Of The Bride *64b. The Frightmare Before Christmas *65a. Family Shy *65b. Ready Freddie Season 5 *66a. Captain Jack Sparrow: The First Pirate *66b. An American Jail *67a. Ep. 9: X-Men: Third Class *67b. Irregular Show *68a. The Lion King Lear *68b. Charlie's Angels and Demons *69a. House Of House M.D. *69b. The Little Mer-boy *70a. Turks *70b. Reservoir Frogs *71a. Game of Corns *71b. Malt *72a. Wreck-It Terence *72b. Scrooge's Amazing World of Humbug *73a. 2012: A Space Oddysey *73b. Who's the Undercover Boss? *74a. Monster Mansion *74b. Hannah Humontanagous *75a. Are You Smarter than a Millionaire? *75b. Dino-soar Train *76a. Wedgie-tales *76b. Futur-drama *77a. Rest-of-me Street *77b. Denasti *78a. Sonny with a Chance of Meatballs *78b. Drake & Boss *79a. Eye Carly *79b. The Princess Pride *80a. Pac-Manize Me *80b. The Jungle Look *81a. Kirby: Fight Before Christmas *81b. Green Apples and Ham *82a. Coming to Canada *82b. Bill Dye the Science-Interruption Guy *83a. Animanicats *83b. Fosters Home For Incredibles *84a. Finding Q*bert *84b. Attack Of the 50 Foot Wilma Flintstone *85a. Zim-Bionic Titan *85b. Good Luck Charlie and Lola Season 6 *86a. The Adventures of SharkBuzz and Lavagirl *86b. Barneytubbies *87a. The Not-So Amazing Spider-Man *87b. Back to the Futurama *88a. The Princess & the Frogger *88b. SpongeCars SquarePants *89a. The Simpsons Marmaduke *89b. VeggieTale of Desperaux *90a. WALL·E·NATOR 2: Trash-Ment Day *90b. The Wilymans *91a. WALL·E·NATOR 3: Rise of the Garbage *91b. CSiParty With VICTORious *92a. Meta Knight at the Museum *92b. Raphael & Casey *93a. The Hunger Olympic Games *93b. The Legend of Korra: Skyward Sword *94a. The Lion Sandwich King *94b. 101 Ways to Leave a Video Game *95a. Ted Rooesevelt *95b. Total Drama: Reveng Mysterious Island *96a. 3:10 to Pucca *96b. Dexter's Lab Rats *97a. The Pirates of the Caribbean Who Don't Do Anything *97b. Good Luck Charle Brown *98a. Alien Soul Surfers *98b. Are You Smarter Than the Average Bear? *99a. MadagasCars *99b. Guess Who's Coming To The House of Anubis *100a. Kirby Fully Loaded *100b. Galaxy Falls *101a. Wreck-It Ralphie *101b. Elmo's Amazing World of Gumball *102a. Annoying Network *102b. Edd V *103a. The God-Focker *103b. Top 10: Disney Murders *104a. Curious George Of The Jungle *104b. Top 10: Grey's In Anime: Kisses The Bang Theory *105b. CSiCarly: NY *106a. The Pagemasturd *106b. Ed-CIS *107a. X-Games *107b. What's Newman Scooby Doo *108a. How To Eat Fried Germs *108b. The Little Wascal *109a. Babe Ruth *109b. 30 Party Rock *110a. Xfinity *111b. Scrub-Scribers *112a. The Golden Ticket *112b. Communiversal *113a. Biowulf *113b Numbah 1 Thing *114a. 6tween *114b. Freak it ralph *115a. My Little Pony: Fiendship is Magic *115b. Teenage supah ninga turtles *116a. The Beaver Games *116b. Couarge the cowardly Angry bird *117a. SpongeBob's Sqaure-Dance *117b. Dexter's Lab Paint *118a. Men and Stimpy *118b. The Uppets *119a. The Lyon King *119b. Fraggle 30 Rock *120a. Horton Smells A Bomb *120b. Tom Hanks and Jerry Season 7 *121a. Steven Omniverse *121b. Everybody Gone Wild *122a. The Not So Land Before Time *122b. The Tick Tock *123a. Beavers & Butthead *123b. Horton Hears A Poof *124a. Regular Superhero Movie *124b. 2 Broke Cats *125a. The Fairly Hot Parents *125b. IMAX Under the Power puff 3D *126a. Danny Phantom of the Opera *126b. Shrek'd *127a. Toons in Black *127b. Garfiron Man *128a. Sesame Freak *128b. A Very Special Angry Bird *129a. Snort-tastic World Full Of Gumballs *129b. Angry Video Game Bird *130a. Kid Icarus vs. Cat *130b. Winx Club Of Waverly Place *131a. Jimmy Neutron Two-Shoes *131b. Planet 6teen *132a. Barney the Dino-sore *132b. A Not So American Story *133a. The Aristofats *133b. Family Guy Peirce *134a. Acorn Nam Style *134b. Winnie the Poof *135a. Johnny Quest's Test *135b. The With Gumballs *136a. So Regular *136b. Secret Mountain Fort Blossom *137a. The MARVEL-ous Misadventures of Flapjack *137b. Total Sitcom Action *138a. Wreck It Rudolph *138b. Total Sitcom All Stars *143a. Let's Go To The HOP *143b. It's The Easter Batman, Charlie Brown *144a. Robot Abraham Lincoln: ZGW Hunter *144b. Doc McStupids Season 8 *145a. So Thundercover *145b. Fat Kid Stuck in Internet *146a. Shrek-it Ralph *146b. The Hungry Games *147a. Ne-Yogi Bear *147b. The E.T. Crowd *148a. The Evil Deadventure Time *148b. Wreck-It Ralph's Day Off *149a. Ghost Shocking *149b. Incredible Croods *150a. A Christmas Dragon Story *150b. Cause We Don't Have Elf Care *151a. Bronan the Barbarian *151b. Franklin and Slash *152a. Freakymon: The First Scary Movie *152b. We Are Never Ever Jet-Vac Together *153a. Immortals Kombat *153b. WrecALF *154a. Jirachi: Wishbone Maker *154b. Bran Surge *155a. MAD Teacher *155b. Punk Rock Anthem *156a. We Bought a Tiny Zoo *156b. Ice Road Schmuckers *157a. Big Bang Yo! *157b. Toon Titans *158a. A Christmas Lucarolio *158b. Mario Brothers Christmas *159a. Daredevil Guidance *159b. SpongeSquatch FootPants *160a. Shrek The Worst *160b. Elmo Ruins Christmas Season 9 *161a. Dolphin Tale Kids *161b. Garbage Fail Kids *162a. Beavis and Buckhead *162b. How To Eat Dried Worms *163a. A Haunting Hour *163b. Journey To The Center Of The Far Side *164a. A Christmas Story Carol *164b. Regular Show Ho Ho *165a. A Matter of Life and Geoff *165b. Total Drama: Revenge of Yoshi's Island *166a. How the Grinch Stole Christmas Vacation *166b. The Polar Plunge Express *167a. Good Luck Charlie The Unicorn *167b. Watchmen: First Class *168a. Good Luck Gremlins *168b. Captain Underpants: The Worst Avenger *169a. Lemony Snicket's a Series of Wheel of Unfortunate Events *169b. Robot Nicken *170a. Horton Hears A New Year's Eve *170b. Austin Powers & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Years *171a. Noey 101 *171b. Nonas *172a. The Elmo's World Of Gumball *172b. Freaka-toy *173a. Harry Potter and the Order of the Fortune Phoenix *173b. Oshawott Makes You Beautiful *174a. Leprachaun In The Hoodwinked *174b. Mobster In My Pocket *175a. MAD It Up *175b. MAD Of The Apes *176a. Harry Potter and the Robinlet of Starfire *176b. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Gets a Little Stranger *177a. Furious George *177b. Dougrats *178a. Let It Shining *178b. Cujo Dirt *179a. 201 Dalmatians *179b. Lady and The Lamp *180a. Rise of Planet of the Guardians *180b. Boo the Little Tiger's Neighborhood *180c. Shimmer and the Shining Season 10 *181a. Were Not Back: A Dinosaurs Story *181b. Total Drama Yoshi's Island *181c. House of Mouse M.D. *182a. Ne-Yogi Bear *182b. The E.T. Crowd *183a. Phineas and Ferb and Batman and Robin *183b. MadagasCars *184a. Toy Story 3 Stooges *184b. Saving Private Ryan Reynolds *185a. Star Wars Pail Kids *185b. Captain Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *186a. Stealth Elf *186b. The King Kong Song *187a. Pear-ental Guidance *187b. Craizy *188a. Superman Mario Bros. *188b. Breakfast Club Penguin *189a. Full House of Mouse *189b. Pokey-mon *190a. Thats So Braven *190b. Ernest Goes To Camp Crystal Lake *191a. Nurse Joy Story *191b. Glumpaholics *192a. King Of The Spill *192b. Ned's New Newt *193a. My Gym Partner's A Rockstar *193b. My Dad the Fair Rockstar *194a. Pukemon: The First YouTube Video *194b. Terra Y U Nova *195a. Rise of the Guardians of the Galaxy *195b. See Dad Run, Forest, Run *196a. Scribblenaughty or Nice *196b. Die Hard of a Wimpy Kid *197a. The Simpsons: An Unexpected Journey *197b. Gangnam Falls *198a. The Iron Man Lady *198b. Fangnam Style *199a. Next Top Elbow Model *199b. Quailman Begins *200a. Super Wario Bros *200b. Total Sitcom: Pahkitew Island *201a. Batman vs. wild *201b. Once Upon A Toon DX *202a. Horton hears a T.U.F.F. *202b. Diary of Wimpy kid vs. kat *203a. Robot and Monsters' university *203b. Star Shrek Into Darkness *204a. Total Futurama. Revenge of the Island *204b. Despicable Mentalist *204c. Phineas and Furby Season 11 *205. Hannah Dodgeball-a/I've Grown a Butt To Your Face *206. Fate : Undiscovered Klingon/Jay and Silent Bob's Burgers *207. Happy Tree Fails *208. Wendell & Vicky *209. The Suite Life of Zach Galifinakis & Coddy *210. SpongeBob's Burgers *211. Sam & Fat Cat *212. The SpongeLot *213. Bully Madison *214. Robot Chicken Run *215. Hoobs Vs. Aliens *216. The Princess Bubblegum Bride *217. To Kill An Angry Bird *218. Whose Lie Is It Anyway? *219. Pain Games *210. Stand By Despicable Me *230. NeverQuest *231. JustineReturns *222. Spore : Galactic Adventure Time *224. Wallace & Vomit *225. Charlie The Unicorn Bit My Finger *226. Wagon Wii *227. Super Smosh Bros. Brawl *228. Daffy Duck Dynasty *229. New Squirrel *230. Bat Out Of Heck *231. Dethpicable Me *232. Dragon Ball Tales *233. The SpongeB.O.B. SquarePants Movie / Roblog *234. Last Comic Away / The Fisher-Price is Right *235. Man Of Stone / The Amazing World of Gumball Machine *236. Home Alone in the Dark 2 / Jimmy Fallon: Adult Genius *237. Mr. T and Mrs. Smith / Sam & Catwoman *238. Toy Soldiers / Mighty B! Power Rangers / Horton Hears a Who's Line Isn't Anyway *239. Toy Story of Death / Peter Jackson: Sea of Monsters / The Gresh Beat Band Season 12 *240. God Of War 1800 *241. Despackable Me 2 *242. Family Cry October *243. American Mad! *244. Messie *245. Austin And Gally *246. Wake It Up *247. My Morning Whack-it *248. Death Match *249. Here Come Dorthy *250. Grey *251. Kre$ha *252. Britney Ears *253. Full Authorities *254. Grojman *255. Horse Back Riding *256. Homework!!!!!!!!!!!! *257. Mad Live *258. Fast & Curious *259. Agent. Berry *260. All Packed Together *261. Nickrolodeon *262. Alpha & Omega's Dad *263. Mad Live II *264. Escape From Planet Dearth *265. More Drama *266. FROX Network *267. Mega City *268. The Greatest Week *269. Double Dojde *270. Rocket Panda's *271. Bad Taste *272. Rirror Rirror *273. Goal *274. Gweek Yogurt *275. Tofu *276. MAD Men *277. Regrular Show *278. Messy woes *279. The Appolagy *280. Lion Ring *281. Lousy & Baddie *282. Cloudy with a Chance of Despicable Me *283. NASCAR Rescue *284. 300 Dalmatians *285. Jelly Jaller *286. Bender: The 8 Shiny Metal Pages *287. Sanjay and Cragger *288. Law and Fortress 2: Special Victims Unit *289. Who Stalked Roger Rabbit *290. Pac-Man and the Space Jam Adventures *291. Angry Video-Game Theory *292. Godzilla: Primal Rage Wars *293. The Planet X of the Apes *294. Canimal Mechanicals *295. Horton Hears a Pooh! *296. ABCfmovie *297. A MAD movie: Hulk's desmeasured rampage * 298. Eep and the Big Wide World * 299. Little Annoying Orange Bird * 300. Recess-in's Creed * 301. Rejected Pikmin * 302. Lucario 54, Where Are You? * 303. Octo-Nurp-Nauts * 304. Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Arcanine * 305. Super Smosh Bros for Wii U and 3DS * 306. My Gym Partner's a Mandark * 307. Pokemon Omega Ruby and The Alpha Shine-pphiring * 308. Peep and It's a Big Big Wide Wide World * 309. Inkside Out * 310. Animal Upping * 311. Pucca-Laylee * 312. Keeping Up with the MarioKartdashians * 313. Aria Blaze and the Monster Machies * 314. A.N.T. Man Farm * 315. Avengers: Age of Ultramen * 316. Foo-Fight! * 317. Yin Yang Yoshi * 318. Final Phantasy Star * 319. Octodad-nauts * 320. Splatoontown Rewritten * 321. Rejected The Sims 4 Traits * 322. Bug Hero 6 * 323. Sam and CatDog * 324. Dan vs. Kat * 325. Little Bill Murray * 326. Phineas and Mabel * 327. True Michael Jackson * 328. The Real Adventures of Johnny Test * 329. Stella and Sam and Cat * 330. Marvin Marvin Mystery * 331. Teen Titans Go! Diego Go! * 332. Super Man vs. Wild * 333. We Are the Wild Thornberries Are * 334. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Gumball * 335. Rocket Power Rangers * 336. A.N.T.Z. Farm * 337. Where the Wild Kratts Are * 338. Pig Jam * 339. Angry Birds Stella and Sam and Cat * 340. Alien A.N.T. Venom * 341. Taken Fiends * 342. Cookie Green * 343. Happily Ever After Bert Wind and Fire to Echo * 344. Grunkle Grandpa * 345. Blundertale * 346. My Strange Haramdiction * 347. The Sims 3 Super-Saiyan-Natural * 348. Cory in the Big Blue House * 349. Splatunak Tunak Tun * 350. Donald Trump v. Hillary Clinton: Dawn of Precidency * 351. That's So Random * 352. Kickin It Up Season 13 * Yoshi's Wooly World Of Timmy / 3rd and Angry Bird * Phineas Ferb And Spongebob / Mcdonald DuckHollywood * Squarepants/TransBOREmores: Robots In Disguse Slime to Five/Send In The Lone Rangers * The Jurrasic World Of Gumball/How To Become A Angry Bird *For Birds* Robricks/Video In Games * Crazy Tree Friends/Spongebob The Builder * Battle For Kirby's Dream Land/Theres Xtranormal In That * SeeSAW/Scary Rotten Cotton Harry Potter and the Half Blood Princess Bubblegum * Bubble Blaze Guppies/The Walking Deadpool * Yoshi's Wooly World of Gumball/Wow Wow Dubbzy! * Bubble Blaze and the Monster Machines Teen Titans Go!-Animate/ * Cowboys and Alien/ Swarm Send in the Power Rangers * Trigger Happy Tree Friends/King Arthur Read and the Invisbles * Big Time Gold Rush More * Hex News/Wizzards OfWindows Vista Mario Logo Party * WALL-ER/Go-Animate Some More * Rejected Youtube Videos/Mario Teaches Sleeping Man Of Stone * Toon Barn And Friends Making Happy Tree Fiends * Ghast Busters Monkey See Monkey DO IT! * Astroblast From The Past Gold Rush More/Ailen A.N.T. Farm * Under The Treedome/The Great WALL-E Of China * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie For Colon Theaters/Bitstrips In The House * Rejected Angry Birds/ The Brave Little Toasty The Helpful Toast Best Fiends Whenever * My Singing Happy Monster Band/Archibald Asparagus' Weird Mysteries * The Gears House/Douchetatouille * Life is Doctor Strange/Attack on Teen Titans * The Boss Baby Mario/Sunset Overwatch * The Grim Reaper Adventures of Billy and Mei/Corpse Sausage Party * ALF and Omega/American Dead * Hoobs Line Is It Anyway/Spongebob's Burgers * Bender's Game/Got Ham? * The Biggest Doozer/The Wild Thornperries * Louise and Stitch/The Never Ending Tori * Hoppy Tree Friends/Bananas in Underpants * Thunderscrats/The Darth Crystal * Henry Danger Rangers/Marioana * Blu's Clues/Saving Private Flippy * To Kill a Mockingturd/Rick and Marty * Mopatop's Shop of Horrors/Jack Ash * PAW Patrolls/Muppet Treasure Planet * The World's Strictest Oddparents/Picky, Icky, Sicky, and Yawn * The Last Jedicorn/Starfire Trek * We Bare Pears/Steven Yunaverse * Five Nights at the Big Blue House/All in the Family Guy * That 80s Show/Outside In * The Electric Mayhem Company/Who Framed Roger the Alien? * Punky Got Punk'd/Fantastic Biebers and Where To Find Them * Honey I Shrunk the Happy Tree Friends/Rugbratz * Angry Biebers/AAAHH! Real Monsters Inc. * Open Seasoning/Nightmare on Elmo Street * South Parks and Recreation/Sanjay and Clarence * Phineas and Turd/TVTubbies * The Magic School Bus of Rock/The Pig Bang Theory * The Courtship of Elmo's Father/Captain Blunderpants * Bunsen is a Beaker/Super Smosh Bros. * Austin Power Rangers/The Hot in Cleveland Show * Faking History/The Last Man on Smurf * Lolbyrinth/Diary of a Stimpy Kid * Alice Cooper in Wonderland/Invader HIM * The Gremlin Adventures of Billy Madison and Mandy/Robot Turkey * ZoBOREmafoo/My Little Phoney: Friendship is Mayonnaise * Pwn Stars/Guardians of the Galactic Adventures * Darkwing DuckTales/Gump in the Night * Chip & Dale: Power Rangers/Foster's Home For Happy Tree Friends * Kylo Ren and Stimpy/I Know What You Diddly Did Last Summer * Imaginary Mario/The Big Crappy Couch * Dragon Fails/Son of Gorn * Wonder Frowzen/Bartman vs. Superman * Total Drama: Gullah Gullah Island/Muppet Wars * Yo Gabba Gabba Doo/Dog With a Log * Good Luck Charlie the Unicorn/Gravity Falls Up * Star vs. Force Awakens/Mr. Pickles and Peanut * Stupidnoobs/Twilight:Breaking Bad * Annoying Orange is the New Black/The Wayne Brady Bunch * Schoolhouse Fraggle Rock/The Rio Life * The Secret Life of Neopets/Beauty and the Beast Man * Let's Be Hopps/Teen Titans No * Maggie Simpson and the Ferocious Beast/Lilo and Witch * Fish Crooks/Teen Beep Movie * I Dream of Jumanji/Boohbahs vs. Teletubbies * Free Nerds/Everybody Loves Rain Man * Bully Madison/The Nightmare Before Thanksgiving * Billy and Mandy's Excellent Adventure/Finding Dora * Legends of the Litten Temple/Irregular Show * Happy Tree Days/Olive the Other Reindeer and Company * The Megan Fox and the Hound/How The Grouch Stole Christmas * Barney Gumble and Friends/Horton Hears a Hoob * Pokemonchichis/Back to the Futurama * Wendell and Vinnie the Dog/Cyborgchase * The Danny Phantom Menace/Stork Wars * Fredpool/Game of Flintstones * The Irritating Apple/Scooby-Bloo * Dr. Stranger Things/Wall-E the Extra Terrestrial * Between the Lion-O/Indiana Jones and The Hidden Temple * Wayne Brady's World/America's Phoniest Homer Videos * Smosh.0/Smurfs:The Frost Village * Harvey Beaker/Monty Python's Frying Circus * Hermione the Teenage Witch/InuYouTube * Honey, I Shrunk The Sunny Patch Friends/Chef Pee Pee's Playhouse * Yo Gobba Gobba/ DragoniteTales * WordGirlWorld/ Poops and Yoyo * Where the Nidokings Are/ Canimal Soccer World * Resident Transylvania/Mighty Bambi * Simba the White Lion/ Don't Scatterbug Me I'm Scared * Squid Squad/ The Little Princess Peach * Splatoon of War/Kids Row * James and The Giant Princess Peach/Life is Sausage * Nerdzilla/Mii Zootopia Category:Lists